The present invention relates to an improved skate construction.
By way of background, a skate such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,673 has recently become very popular because of the type of action which it possesses, as described in detail in this patent. However, the construction of the skate shown in this patent is relatively complex and therefore requires considerable time for both assembly and for repair. In addition, prior toe stops used on skates were usually mounted in such a manner that they could rotate on the bolt which attached them to the skate body. This frequently resulted in the toe stop working loose with the attendant possibility of injury to the skater. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art skates that the present invention is concerned.